bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bioshock123
...! THEY DID IT! YES! Take that ZP, now you can't spy on what me and bioshock were talking about because it's deleted, thank you admin! Anyways, bioshock, good night, but please check out the secret location in the morning. It is a pretty protected place, as well quiet! See you there! -'TwilightSheikah' 21:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Expect longer than that. I am an insomniac, but have to go to work in the morning, so I will be a while/ Michael RyanTalk 21:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) But....sometime in the next 24 hours? I'm not pestering, I'm just wondering so I can answer you closely after. Oops! I have to leave goodbye! -'TwilightSheikah' 21:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you found the place yet? - 20:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Please go there to talk. - 20:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Once you're there look in the watercooler! - 20:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock....sorry to keep you waiting. Artistis...or whatever her name was on the IRC, asked me to come to the ZP IRC....she said there was something that needed to be done. She seemed pretty nice and cilvil... But I was still sketchy but she said I was unblocked from there. I went on...thinking Stars...and minish, and Jazz would attack me! I was scared...I didn't want to be insulted, and it was harsh to enter the room.....once in the room...something unexpected happened...aritest...revealed herself to be stars. Jazz and Redeadhunter were there too......we all made up and said sorry to each other.....I guess I was globally blocked....my IP is going to be blocked globally as well........I'm afraid this might (only maybe) be the last, final time I speak to you! This truly breaks my heart...as I don't have freinds in real life.......You have stuck up for me....I am so sorry! I Also joined the Mario wiki.....but I'm gone from there as well. Thank you for being my freind....thank funlover as well. Delete the fourm I made: just erase it. And erase my messages on here as well. TS is globally blocked for a few weeks only, so luckly I will probably still have a chance to talk to you....but if my global block is infinint for my IP...it may mess up my block as TS, I don't know. I doubt it will be infinint, but I am blocked for the next couple of weeks...untill September 6. I will try ( without bypassing) to talk to you, hopefully when the block expires. I am not aloud to sockpuppet of course, and I felt bad doing it in the first place. I am not blocked from the IRC, so I may talk toyou there...if you're there by chance...I actually wouldn't call this goodbye after all.....but I may not see you for a bit. But I am really happy I fixed everything with some users at ZP, and said goodbye. It felt good ( strangly, the goodbye part was a little sad....I actually might miss them...a little) but... I'm happy now! Goodbye, bioshock! Pass on the message to funlover, delete (or ask here to delete) our secret chat room that didn't go far at all! And I'll see you probably in a few weeks! Bye! Advice Here is the link to the community forum again, if you want to start a discussion about the admins: w:Forum:Community Central Forum Some advice: *Take a look at these posts by people seeking help in related situations. This can give you an idea of what to expect, and you can also learn how to start a really constructive discussion instead of getting caught up in insults: **w:Forum:Admin What!? - Knighrez is an example of what not to do. **w:Forum:Problem moderator on Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction Wiki **w:Forum:Role of Admin in Wikia sites? Suggestions: *In your post let people know that you have tried speaking to the admins about the problem before and/or that you have tried to get help by contacting Wikia, neither of which helped. If you don't let this be known, then the only responses will be that you should contact Wikia/talk with the admins. *In your post provide links to evidence of admin misuse of power. Try to show that this is a problem affecting the entire ZP community, not just a personal grudge. *If you can, show instances where the admins went against their own policies of fairness or broke general wiki guidelines of behavior such as "Assume good faith." Some useful links: **wikipedia:Wikipedia:Assume good faith **wikipedia:Wikipedia:Etiquette **Try pointing out specific instances when the admins went against their own code, as outlined here and here, such as "Remember that blocks should only be used to prevent damage to the wiki, and should be used as a last resort." or "Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith." *In your post provide evidence, but do not focus on negativity or complaining. Ask the community for advice/arbitration on how to get the admins to change their ways. *Invite the admins to see your discussion and participate in it. If you don't tell them, then they may accuse you of conspiring behind their backs etc and they will only become harsher. Let the admins know that you want to reach a peaceful solution. Hopefully, if the community gives good advice the admins will see it and learn from it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think Bioshock123 really has a case here. He admitted that he was, in fact, knowingly conspiring to conceal the instance of sockpuppetry after denying it, so we know he wasn't acting in good faith. Also, it isn't a problem affecting the whole ZP community and is, in fact, a personal grudge. He was helping (well, trying to help) a wikia user break a wikia-wide rule, so I really don't see how he does not deserve punishment. -'Isdrak ' 04:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Draky, I don't think that you should be getting into my buisness. Go away, I broke all ties to ZP, so go away. This isn't about if others are affected, this is about wikia violations that they comit, weather it affets you guys or not. GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!Michael RyanTalk 01:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Just pointing out that they haven't technically committed wikia violations. I'm trying to save you a bit of time, effort, and face here. -'Isdrak ' 01:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Just get the hell of my talk page, and tell other ZPians who monotor it to do the same Michael RyanTalk 01:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very... civil of you, Bioshock. -'Isdrak ' 01:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you ever wondered why I hated you, there is why. You never let it go. I lefty ZP, by, see you in a year, you leav Me alone. Michael RyanTalk 01:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you want ZP to leave you alone, you might stop helping WMM overcome his block. -'Isdrak ' 02:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I did, and he said he would stop, and I have got no word about a new account, so leave me alone, his IP is globaly blocked, so chill out Michael RyanTalk 02:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Broken links on your subpage Your page User:Bioshock123/word bubble has several broken links that show up in the maintenance logs. You will need to remove the entire "Example" section at the bottom of the page. Please also remove the "UserTalk templates" category tag. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Icons I appreciate your willingness to help. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Um... Don't know what I said to offend you on the IRC but I did drop it, I was finished, I just had info and thought you might wanna hear what happened that was it. -WMM Hi. It's your buddy, WMM. Hey listen, I want to talk with you on the IRC privatally. This is not about other people, and I'm not mad...but there is something I feel like I must know. Please come ASAP. Thanks :) -WMM Hey......um......where did you go??? You've been gone for bit. The IRC is almost dead! It's mainly me and Jazz talking, you were so active there...untill you just left! It's been almost a week. I may be at school for the day but I almost always come home and check into the IRC, and almost nobody is there anymore! When you come back....I want to know what happened to you. I have to know if you're still alive!!! :) -WMM